Liberty Commandos
The Liberty Commandos, designated as "rebel commandos" by the UHA, are an elite special operations unit of the People's Army of Independent Liberation. They are under the command of General Hailey Janns. They are also referred to as Elemental Commandos, or simply "Elementals", due to several of them having kinetic energy abilities in their armor. Origin Sometime after the Great Uprising and First UHA Civil War, the secular remnants of the rebellion and their followers fled underground. After establishing several core bases throughout Alliance territories, the rebels corrupted several of the Alliance's top scientists into covertly supplying them with prototype weapons. The scientists who refused to comply were kidnapped, and replaced with illegally created clones. Eventually the rebels had expanded their military and acquired numerous advanced weapons, the crown jewel of which was the Knight suit, superior to the latest Alliance armors. The Knight suit became the standard-issue armor of the commando divisions, of which at least four were created. PAIL's UBW divisions possessed the most advanced human weapons in the known galaxy. The rebels created such an effective deception strategy, that the Alliance never learned of the covert arm shipments, nor that advanced technologies had even been created at all. The only sign that their technology was being stolen and tampered with were the countless delays in weapon development for the Alliance military. The commandos had yet to see action as the human war with the aliens began. That changed when a joint Delta Force-GIGN task force raided a commando warehouse in New France on UBW-594244. Large amounts of information regarding the rebel's covert arm shipments and blackmailing operations were revealed to the UHA. History In retaliation for being discovered, PAIL deployed the rebel commandos to Trinity City to destroy the Alliance army sent there to combat the aliens. Utilizing advanced weaponry and fake chemical weapons, the rebels caused massive anarchy in the city and disrupted the army's efforts to repel an alien attack. PAIL simultaneously deployed its entire air force on UBW along with the remaining commando divisions, in an all-or-nothing attack on the Alliance Navy's Flotilla 14. The objective was to capture warships for the rebels, who at the time had no standing navy, save for a few cargo ships. While the rebels had limited success in Trinity City and lost half their commandos on the ground, the commandos attacking Flotilla 14 were able to seize the Alliance cruiser Fair Winds, in return sustaining moderate losses to their air force. The 901st SS later launched an operation to retrieve surviving Alliance crew on the cruiser, and then scuttled the ship. The Fair Winds was effectively destroyed but PAIL was able to retrieve the scorched hull after it landed in the Central Ocean. Cargo freighters flew the cruiser back to headquarters for repairs and overhaul. A single rebel commando, Jordan Thrash, was thrown off an Alliance corvette during the air battle and fell into the Central Ocean. He later stowed away on a French military convoy headed into Faucon, carrying vast amounts of fresh munitions. Thrash was eventually discovered when he saved a female citizen from unsanctioned arrest, prompting a battalion of the Faucon Police to engage him. The commando indirectly caused a large amount of collateral damage in the process of his confrontation, with several civilians being caught in the crossfire. At least one parking garage was damaged. In the end, Thrash destroyed two police hoverships and killed dozens of police officers, before being shot down in an alley. He was recovered by French rebel cells loyal to PAIL. General Jans and Romeo Marshall later infiltrated Faucon to recover the wounded Thrash and conduct a massive theft of Alliance weapons for PAIL. After infiltrating the French military base at Faucon, the two commandos found data files which indicated that Project Black Hole would first be tested in Faucon, and would also be supported by the 901st. The rebels exfiltrated the base, but not before killing over a dozen French police officers and soldiers. Known members 'Humans-' *General Hailey Jans (Liberty Commando general) * Colonel Jack Hawthorne (4th Liberty leader, KIA) *1st Lt. Romeo Marshall (PAIL ERD, 4th Liberty attache) *Lt. Jordan Thrash (4th Liberty, WIA) *Master Sgt. Foxtrot (4th Liberty, KIA) *Staff Sgt. Jasper (4th Liberty, KIA) 'Personal assistants-' *Jordan's AI (real name unknown) Category:Faction Category:Rise Category:Villain